A Happy Accident
by Alcandre
Summary: An accident can sometimes be the best thing that could ever happen to you. Swan Queen


This was written for the Swan Queen Valentine Fic Exchange! And now that everything has been exchanged (haha) I'm posting it here for my fave peeps! It's just a small little diddy that takes place after Neverland but as if the second curse had not been cast.

Thanks to Laura...I mean, duh!

I don't own OUAT. But y'all knew that.

* * *

It was an accident. Everyone knew it. No one questioned it. Accidents happen, that's a fact. Good accidents, like tripping and falling into the person you will end up marrying are wonderful and are laughed about later. Bad accidents, like the one that happened to Emma Swan, are not laughed about until much, much later.

It was a Saturday. Mary Margaret and David had finally found a cute little house just down the road from their old apartment. So, having bought it, they recruited most of the town to help them move.

All the dwarves were there, along with Ruby and Granny. Of course, Emma and Henry were there as well, but the biggest surprise, at least for all but Emma and Henry, was that Regina volunteered to help.

After their return from Neverland, Regina and Emma had come to a mutual understanding about Henry and were almost friends. Henry loved it. He got to spend time with both of his mothers so he couldn't be happier.

So, Saturday was moving day. And everyone had their jobs. Regina, Granny, Mary Margaret, and Ruby were packing up the last of the dishes. The dwarves, David, and Emma were taking the boxes and furniture to the truck. Mary Margaret had tried to talk Emma into helping them inside but she refused.

"I hate packing," she said with a shrug. "I'd rather do the actual moving."

So, she did. And they were finally down to the last few boxes. As Emma jogged her way up the steps that led to the apartment, Leroy passed her carrying a box filled to the brim with magazines.

"Damn," Emma said with a grin. "How many magazines does my mom have?"

Leroy grunted. "Hell if I know," he muttered, faltering a little as he paused. "But most of them look like People magazines."

"They couldn't even close the box?"

"Probably didn't want them to crinkle," Leroy said with a grin. He and Emma laughed as he continued on and Emma entered the apartment.

With not much to choose from, she picked up a box labeled _Kitchen_ and headed out the door, shifting the box in her arms since it proved to be slightly heavier than she originally thought.

As Leroy was reaching the bottom of the stairs, a magazine fell out of the box. He didn't notice and continued on his way to the truck. But the magazine, a People magazine with Penelope Cruz on the cover, landed with a soft thud and sat there, on the fourth to last step…waiting.

And it didn't have to wait long. Emma thumped down the steps, her view partially obstructed by her box and her thoughts elsewhere. Her booted foot landed right on Penelope's face and then slipped.

Emma didn't think, she just reacted. As she fell face first to the ground, she threw the box to her right and brought her arms out to break her fall.

But her arms didn't do her any good.

Her right hand hit the ground first, making her right wrist break under the pressure. An audible crack rang through the Saturday morning air. Her left hand hit next and skidded on the concrete, creating harsh gashes on her palm and then arm as she fell the rest of the way. And then the cursing started.

"FUCK!"

That first yell could be heard in the truck and apartment alike. And everyone came running.

Regina was the first one out the door and down the stairs.

By this time, Emma was giving softer but no less effective curses.

"Shit. Oh, damn it all to Hell."

She was holding her broken wrist to her chest and tears were rolling down her cheeks, smearing the slight blood on her left cheek.

"Emma?" David asked as he knelt at her side.

Regina didn't even speak as she fell to her knees on Emma's other side.

"Shit, Dad," Emma muttered. "It hurts!"

"What hurts, princess? What hurts?"

"My fucking wrist!" Emma suddenly screamed.

"Call 911, David," Regina said quietly. "Get an ambulance here."

By now, everyone had gathered around, worry and concern evident in everyone's eyes. Mary Margaret pushed her way to the front and took David's place as he stood up to grab his phone from the truck.

"Can't you heal her, Regina?" she asked the other woman, no malice in her voice, just concern.

Regina shook her head. "I didn't study healing magic. Rumple said it wasn't necessary."

Emma was sniffling and looking up at Regina with pleading eyes. And that made the former Evil Queen's heart clench.

"But I can ease the pain."

"How?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A sort of magical morphine. She won't be in any more pain."

"Do it!" the frantic mother stated.

"It's really strong, Snow," Regina countered. "It may knock her out."

"For God's sake, Regina," Emma gritted out. "Give me the stuff. It hurts like hell."

A small, almost invisible, smile flittered across Regina's face before she delicately placed her hands over Emma's right wrist.

The crowd watched with baited breath until a goofy smile slowly crossed Emma's face.

"Whoa," she suddenly giggled. "This stuff is _good_!"

A sigh of relief left the crowd along with a stifled giggle from Ruby, quickly followed by a smack on her arm from her grandmother.

"Emma, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am!" she exclaimed. "Regina made me feel _really_ good."

Another laugh from Ruby, louder this time.

"Don't move your wrist, Emma," Regina said gently. "It may feel good but it is still hurt."

Emma's slightly glazed green eyes tracked over to Regina. And her mouth dropped open. "Oh, my God!" she said softly.

"What?" Regina asked, worry making her voice crack.

"You…are…beautiful!"

Ruby flat out howled with laughter while Regina gracefully blushed.

"Stop taking lines from _Xena_, Emma!" Ruby yelled, making the crowd laugh.

"If it works, I'm not complaining!" Emma yelled back, the goofy smile still on her face.

"Emma, you need to relax," Mary Margaret said gently, not sure how to take Emma's proclamation.

"Psh, Mom," Emma said waving her off with her left hand. "Stop hovering. You're ruining my game!"

Mary Margaret's eyes widened and she quickly looked up at Regina, who was staring at Emma with what looked to be affection in her eyes.

"The ambulance is on its way," David said as he ran back to the group. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"I'm cool, Dad," Emma muttered, her words starting to slur together. "I got my 'rents, my son, my friends, and my lady with me."

Ruby was now in a continuous cackle. And Granny was starting to follow her granddaughter.

"Your lady?" David asked with raised eyebrows.

"R'gina," Emma slurred, jerking her thumb over at the fiercely blushing woman.

David met Regina's eyes and then started smiling.

"Really?" he said smugly. "When did this happen?"

"Yeah, Emma," Ruby said with a snort. "You never asked her out!"

Emma's eyes grew ridiculously large before she quickly looked back at Regina. "I didn't, did I?" She barely waited for Regina's shy head shake before she plowed on. "Will you by my lady? I mean, my girlfriend?"

Regina felt like her face was on fire. Every single eye in the crowd was fixed on her. She wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever. That is, until her son piped up.

"Say yes, Mom!" he said, pushing his way over to her. "I know you want to!"

"Henry!" She said, her voice taking on a scandalized quality.

"Yeah," Emma said, the goofy grin back. "Say yes. It'll be good for you!"

That brought Regina out of her shock. "And how, may I ask, will it be good for me?"

The goofy grin turned into a dopey smile. "I would treat you like the queen you really are."

A soft "Oooo" rippled through the crowd followed by a gentle "awww" from Dopey.

"Smooth, Emma," Ruby complimented.

Emma just threw a thumbs up at her friend without taking her eyes off Regina.

"Come on, Regina," David said softly. "Answer her."

Regina glanced at David before her eyes fell on Mary Margaret. The younger brunette just stared at Regina before slowly smiling.

"I think it would make my daughter very happy if you said yes, Regina."

Another "awwww" from Dopey made the crowd titter.

"Fine," Regina said with a sigh. "I will go on a date with you, Emma."

Sirens could be heard in the distance, quickly getting closer.

"That didn't answer my question," Emma pouted.

"After the date," Regina stated holding up a finger. "I will decide if I will be your girlfriend."

The crowd broke out into applause while Ruby shouted, "Got your work cut out for you, Swan!"

The paramedics were slightly confused when they hurried up with a stretcher to see a laughing, cheering crowd surrounding a loopy Sherriff Swan hugging a beaming Mayor Mills.

"Did someone call for an ambulance?" one of them asked cautiously.

Regina insisted on riding in the ambulance with Emma, stating that she needed to be close to make sure the magic didn't wear off. No one questioned her.

Though, one of the paramedics almost did, wanting to let her know that they could give the sheriff some painkillers.

Mary Margaret stopped him, just shaking her head and patting his arm.

"Let her ride with you. They're dating now."

That paramedic couldn't wait to get to the hospital to tell the doctors and nurses about the most bizarre call he had gotten in a while.

And the last thing Emma thought before she finally passed out was, "I'm gonna subscribe to People magazine. They got me a date with the hottest woman in town."

Of course, that was quickly forgotten when she woke up later with her wrist in a cast and her arm in pain.

But Regina was the first one to sign her cast. Complete with a red heart beside her name.

And Emma didn't even need magical morphine for a goofy grin to cross her face.

The End

Review please! I love reviews!


End file.
